Always and forever
by Chrliii
Summary: Sequel to Stuck in a moment A year and a half after House and Wilson got together, House starts having crazy ideas. Still mostly fluff, I just love them. Written from Wilson's and now House's point of view. There's a wedding coming soon! Please read & re
1. Chapter 1

_So yeah, I wasn't really in a hurry to write this and then I saw what was really going on in the House MD world. Seriously, I'm starting to hate this show (yeah but hate as in "it's really too painful to watch, I cry at the end of every single episode now", not as in "what a crappy program, I'd be better off watching Deal or no deal". _

_Disclaimer: Oh, come on!_

_I thought I would try something new so I tried it from Wilson's point of view. And for those who didn't read SIAM, just know they got together at the end and have lived happily ever since._

* * *

"You know, maybe we could get married," I hear him say from somewhere above my head.

"I told you, I'm not wearing a dress, even if it's a wedding gown." Well, of course I'm not taking him seriously. We've been lovers for over a year and a half now and best friends for even longer. I surely can tell when House is being serious. And right now, he's not.

"Come on, you know you want to. You've already been married three times. You're marriage guy, like that character in Friends."

The hand that was gently trailing up and down my back has stilled. I'm starting to get slightly nervous now, because under the jokes and the sarcasm, I sense an edge of uncertainty very uncharacteristic for House.

"Have you been spending too much time with Cameron again?" I'm trying to stay light, still unsure whether this is a joke or a serious wedding proposal.

"Yeah, we were thinking of doing girls' night out so you and chase can go drink beer and play pool while she and I paint our toenails."

I snort because the mental image of House with pink nail polish on his toes is somehow funny.

"No, but seriously. Unless you have a secret crush on Cuddy and intend to take her on her offer of fathering her children, I don't think you'll leave me. Plus, I've had a little chat with Her, and from Her cries of delight when I mentioned my plan, She clearly has no intention of ever setting us apart."

I laugh nervously. "If it wasn't for the great sex life She provides us, we would've got rid of Her a long time ago." Okay, now I'm scared. I mean, I love House. I really do. And not just the king of love you have for someone who pays you special attention or the one you feel for an exceptionally pretty person. Not even the kind of love I had for my wives, all three of them.

This, what's between us, is much, much stronger but also much, much more complicated. It's the serious kind of feeling as in "Maybe I won't die right after you do but I'll be in such a mess that even Cameron will suggest suicide as a better alternative". I mean, for House, I went from straight womaniser to super gay pillow-bitter, and happily so. If nurses used to melt under my dark eyes, now **I**'m the one melting under **his **blue ones. I guess I have the reputation of a pushover at the hospital. Most people don't get what's in this relationship for me, and they judge me, us, for what we do outside of the hospital. But guess what? I wouldn't exchange it for anything else in the whole wide world.

It's not perfect. We fight. Maybe more that normal couples. I mean, even in love, House is still a crippled bastard with a drug addiction and a tongue as sharp as a dagger. A poison-covered dagger.

But I know more than anybody else how that tongue can also say the sweetest things. How, in the dead of the night as I lie in his arms and pretend to be asleep, he murmurs things so beautiful in my ear and pretends to believe I'm asleep.

So yeah, I love him. And I know he loves me back, in his crippled-bastard-with-a-drug-addiction-and-an-ego-roughly-the-size-of-a-small-planet way, or I don't think he would've let me move in his apartment permanently a couple of months ago.

But marriage? Apart for the fact that same-sex couples don't actually have the right to get married in the state of New Jersey, I can still see many reasons why not. I've been married before (and not just once) and I know for a fact that that line at the end, "'till death does us apart" doesn't really mean anything anymore.

But, on the other side, my three failed marriages are not really proper comparison material for this situation. For one, they were with women, and I've been having sex with a man (and great sex at that!) for over a year now. So when you think about it (which I am currently doing), maybe my underlying homosexuality was kind of a problem back then and now wouldn't be since it's more of a **over**lying homosexuality.

And with my two last wives, House, and all that came with him, was a recurrent subject of discord at home. Needless to say, that wouldn't be a problem in this particular case.

But wait a minute, when did I start to seriously consider getting married with House? Of course it would be a disaster, how could it not? I must be crazy. Too much with House, that's what it is.

But I suddenly discover House has gone very still under my head and I realise he has fallen asleep while I was lost in thoughts. Oh well, now at least I don't have to give a real answer, as I know it was probably only something he said like that, just to mess with my head. But as I drift into sleep, I don't really success in crushing the slight feeling of disappointment that House was only jerking my chain.

* * *

_As the number of reviews increases, my tendency to bitch and snap at every not-pertinent thing people around me say decreases. So for the sake of my friends and family, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi people! Here comes the new chapter, I'm totally impressed with myself for uploading it so quickly, I hope you like it! (Personally, I think it's pretty good lol). Also, this chapter is dedicated to Cristi16 who is now my new beta! Go read her, she's awesome too..._

_This chapter was written from House's point of view, thanks to Larken for suggesting it! And thanks to everybody who read me, even if you don't review, it's ok, I understand..._

_All informations about Canada and Montreal are true...yes, we are awesome like that lol._

* * *

So there I am, having a friendly, pleasant lunch with my favorite coma guy, when Cuddy comes out nowhere and starts saying all sorts of incomprehensible things. Alright, maybe they wouldn't be incomprehensible if I didn't have my fingers stuck in my hears and if I wasn't singing at the top of my lugs, but chances are it has nothing to do with it.

But she doesn't seem to agree with me (what else is new?) as she yanks my hands back down with an expression on her face that is part irritation, part exasperation and, if you look closely (which I am not really doing, I just have superior powers of observation, does that surprise anyone?), part amusement. This is the usual combination of emotions I provoke in Cuddy so I don't think I'm in too much trouble. She probably only wants to know who covered her chair and desk with cherry-flavored heating lubricant.

Not that I know who did that. If it would've been me, I would've also exchanged her spare clothes for some edible underwear and maybe a licorice whip to go with it. But I can understand how I would be her (or anyone's, as a matter of fact) first suspect for that kind of lame, embarrassing joke, as I did, not long ago, exchange all the little disgusting mints candies left in the hall for the visitors with just as disgusting but endlessly funnier (to me, at least) penis gummies.

As you can see, I'm in a pretty good mood.

My leg still hurts like hell. I still pop way too many pills each day. George Bush is still President of the United States. Humanity is still slowly making its way towards self-destruction. Pointless wars are still all over the place. And clinic patients just seem to get dumber and dumber as time passes.

But I have Wilson. I say "have" because, yes, I do possess him. At least in all the ways that count. And that, that reduces exponentially my need to bitch about anything and everything. Jimmy is just the perfect housewife! He cooks every night, cleans our home, and he doesn't even request I put down the toilet seat when I'm done! I am thus thinking of buying him an apron for Christmas, maybe a pink one with little frills at the bottom. I'm pretty sure I could coerce him into wearing it for me without anything else underneath. No, I don't particularly have a fetish for cross dressing but there's something about the mental picture of Wilson standing in the middle of the kitchen with his cheeks as pink as the apron that drives me wild. Don't ask stupid questions.

But speaking of Jimmy, our little boy wonder has been acting slightly out of tune lately. Not so much for other people to notice, but we do live together in a small, crowded apartment. It's just small things. For once, he stopped bitching about my not-washing the dishes. He doesn't even try to withhold sex anymore (not that that had worked, the one time he'd tried it!). He just gets up and does it.

In fact, he's been like that ever since that night when I mentioned our upcoming marriage. Was I serious when I said what I said? Of course I was! When have I ever said something so serious just to mess with someone's head? Oh alright, maybe I did, once or twice, but that night, I was as serious as I can get, and Wilson said no!! Well, technically, he just evaded the question but you're just being picky now, it's the same, really. And am I offended buy his cruel refusal?

Not in the least!

I think I've made myself known for this determination I show when time is to bring ideas to their full potential. (This particular trait of my personality also goes by the name of pigheadedness, and its catch phrase is "Damn, I will do whatever I want and you have no damn say in it!")So if I fancy getting married to my Jimmy, not even his best hard to get act will keep me from doing so. And I hope everybody's really clear on that one.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" I look up to Cuddy with mock fright. She just shakes her head but at least she let go of my arm. You see, I don't really like to be touched by others, except for Wilson, of course.

"Since you're the one who paged me, one would think I wouldn't have to force you to listen to me," she wonders aloud. I really don't know why she does that, it's not like either of us actually believe I'll sincerely apologize and swear I won't ever do it again. But hey! Hope springs eternal!

"What do you want?" she asks, rather abruptly, I think. Oh well, maybe she has some of my angry ex-patients waiting to yell at her for some crap I told them at some point of our thank-god brief "adventure" in her office. It's still no reason to be curt with her favorite head of diagnostics, though.

"What, you don't want to play for a while, first?" Because even though she moans and complains all the time about my charming manners and sunny personality, Cuddy still likes a good banter with me. And everybody knows she secretly likes it when I comment on her breasts.

"Well, I thought we could just try going straight to the point, for once, just to see what it feels like" Normally, I would push the point further, just to see her flush with exasperation, but I actually have a favor to ask her, so I don't want to make her pissed, not just now. Maybe later, when she's agreed to my demand.

"Alright. I need four days off, next week." I can see she is surprised, she probably thought/hoped I would annoy her for a little while longer. You know what I really like about telling someone something that really takes them aback? You can actually see the emotions roll across their faces as they happen. Cuddy was surprised then I saw recognition flicker across her face as she understood my motives and now I can tell she's amused.

"Isn't next week…?"

"Yes." Well, no need to rub it in. Just because Cuddy found Wilson and I naked at the hospital once (okay, make that twice…) doesn't mean she's entitled to some private information on our couple. "So?"

"Why should I? What will you do for me if I say yes?" These days, nobody ever does anything just to be nice; it's a shame, really. They all want payback for even the slightest of kindness. Where is the world going?

"I'll place your CV at the top of the pile of possible uteruses when Wilson and I start considering having a baby together." I do hope she'll agree, but I'm not going to keep myself from mocking her just for that! But under her exasperated expression I can see the corners of the smile she's trying to suppress so I know I didn't go too far. I can almost hear the giggle she's trying to keep in. It's actually quite bizarre how women (or most of them) react to the thought of sex between men.

"Okay." Well, I've known she would agree for at least 30 seconds now but that doesn't keep me from feeling genuinely relieved.

"Thanks." I tell her. And for once, I really mean it. And I think she really understands because she just nods and leaves. Nice girl, Cuddy…I sincerely hope she won't have her baby with a complete moron.

But you probably want to know what's the big deal with next week? The thing is, next week, Wilson is leaving for a conference at University McGill because that's where he went when he was younger and now they want him to teach some class and show them what perfect little doctors they can become.

Nothing extraordinary about that. He's always gone to some seminar or another. And Montreal, the city where that university is situated, is not that exciting. But Montreal, as do many provinces of Canada in fact, has a special attraction to gay couples. The fact is, same-sex couples can just visit the city for a couple of days, admire the supremely elegant Olympic Stadium and then leave almost exactly as they came, except for the fact they are now officially and legally married.

I heard it's frisky in Quebec, at this time of the year.

* * *

_Next chapter, the trip to Montreal! Please review me, I really deserve it for uploading this new chapter so you could have a bit of hapinnes in your lives while we have no new House episode..._


End file.
